thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Readen
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Fox Readen is District partners with his sister Fawn Readen Information Name: Fox Readen Age: 15 District: 14 Gender: Male Height: 5'8 Weapon: Fox didn't really have any experience with weapons, but he can use an assortment of knives well. Strengths: One of the main strengths for Fox is his ability to survive. Him and his sister Fawn were some of the many homeless people in District 14 and he always managed to find food and shelter for them. Fox is also very stealthy and quiet. He can sneak around many places without being found, he is very decieving, most people think he is just a poor little boy when actually he is quite strong and smart. He is also very quick. Weaknesses: Fox is not a good swimmer. He couldn't swim to save his life, after a few seconds of struggling he would most likely drowned. Another weakness that Fox shares is that he doesn't have the ability to communicate with people very well. He isn't a people pleaser, and he certainly doesn't care to be around people that much. Another down fall to Fox is that he isn't that good in fights, although he is quite quick. Personality: Fox is a fun loving, gentle guy, but only to his sister. If he truly knows certain people, he doesn't usually like them. He doesn't have any friends, except for his sister. TBC Backstory: Fox grew up in the island District of 14. Once he was born, his parents left him and his 2 year old sister at their grandparents house. Fox never knew his parents, he was only a few months old, and had no recelection of the two. All that he knew was that they weren't good people. Leaving there two young children in the custody of an ill older woman. At a very young age Fox learned to take care of himself. His sister, Fawn, helped out just as much as he did. But his grandmother never got better, and became more ill as the days went on. Their grandmother died when Fox was only 7 years old, and Fawn, 9. The siblings ran off before the people in the town found out that their grandmother was dead. They couldn't handle being relocated again, so they lived on the streets. In the first few months that they were homeless, they couldn't find any food that could sustain them. They lived on scraps that they found in dumpsters and on the street. Being that they were still growing and young, they were very unhealthy. Fawn became very sick, and Fox being now 8, figured he had to do something about it. He went to the local healer's house and got Fawn help. He knew then, that Fawn and him couldn't survive like this. He knew that he had to get food for them, and he knew he could use his age as an advantage. So as the next few months went on, Fox stole food. He made a distraction to avert the attention of the people who were selling, and then once they weren't paying attention, he would slip food under his shirt and walk away. No t enough food so that the sellers could tell something was missing though. Soon after, Fawn got better and with enough food they went back on the streets, and Fox taught his sister the art of steeling and thievery. And for the next few years, that's how they lived. But they got bolder and stole more valuable items. Clothing, cutlery and even money was in that lot. The nex few years went on, and they survived the best that they could, but everything changed once Fox was reaped. Fawn volunteered because she new her life wouldn't be the same without him around, and they figured they would die together. Bloodbath Strategy: Run in and try to grab the closest knife and the largest pack, and then get out with Fawn. Games Strategy: Survive each, steal from people when they are asleep. And kill others that are outnumbered by him and Fawn. Try to avoid the careers and large alliances. Stay alive. Games Category:15 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Reaped Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes